The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure
Episode Summary The Blunder Games: The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. The Poop-seidon Adventure: It's a MAD classic as a famous boat flips its lid. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #[[The Blunder Games|'The Blunder Games']] (Movie Parody of the Hunger Games) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Fisherman can't hurt a talking fish (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Devil was late making his "Deviled Eggs" (Cartoon) #Sea-Gorillas (Animal Parody of Sea-monkeys) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Lassie pushes Ruth Martin down a well (Cartoon) (Spoof on Lassie) #Answers to Your Homework (Cartoon) #Egyptians build Food Guide Pyramid (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Campaign Promises (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #Man pulls on door and gets squished (Animated by Don Martin) #What to Expect When You're Expecto Patronum (Movie Parody of What to Expect When You're Expecting/Spell Parody of Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm) from Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Treadmill Jog (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Left Field confuses team strategy (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Poop-seidon Adventure']] (Movie Parody of the Poseidon Adventure) (MAD Classic Segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From The Poop-seidon Adventure) Everyone's floating on a dinghy. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time the Poseidon Adventure gets spoofed. *Second time the Hunger Games gets spoofed. First was in MADvent Calendar from I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *This is the second time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The first was RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (which is the actual MAD Season 2 Premiere). *This is the second episode of MAD to be delayed (original airdate was July 16, 2012, but was changed to August 6, 2012). *'The Poop-seidon Adventure' is a tribute to an American film and television actor, Ernest Borgnine, the guy who played Dominic Santini in the classic 1980's TV show Airwolf, the voice of Kip Killagin, one of the members of the Commando Elite from Small Soldiers back in 1998, and Mermaid Man from SpongeBob SquarePants, but he died of kidney failure on July 8, 2012. *Fourth time Adventure Time gets spoofed. The first was in [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. The second was in [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]. The third was in [[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']]. *Fourth time Alvin and the Chipmunks appears. The first was in Alvin and the Monks, the second in RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine, the third in Al Pacino and the Chipmunks and now in The Poop-seidon Adventure. *This is the last episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:45 PM, right after the Annoying Orange ''at 8:30 PM. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Reverend Frank Scott, Jacob Black, Lassie, Handstand Man and Fisherman *Grey DeLisle - Actless Evergreen and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Jason Marsden - Pita Bread Farts, Zack Martin, Cody Martin and Answers to Your Homework Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Caesar Flickerman, Seneca Crane and Manny Rosen *Rachel Ramras - Lucy Pevensie, Merida, Susan Shelby, Ruth Martin and Talking Worm *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Claudius Templesmith, Ghost Rider, Gollum, '''The Poop-seidon Adventure' Announcer, Harry Potter, Talking Fish, Alvin, Waiter, Man on Elevator, Boy with Sea-Gorilla, Teacher, Edward Cullen and Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Tara Strong - Effie Trinket and Belle Rosen *Fred Tatasciore - President Snowpe, The Devil, Sea-Gorillas Announcer and Detective Lieutenant Mike Rogo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes